Ral
Early Years Before the Great War, Ral was a promising young computer programmer with RobCO. She had a great deal of talent and always wanted to accomplish something great; however, she continuously found herself unsatisfied in her career. As a side hobby, she also wrote children's books. Her most famous book, Eager Eddie Eats Everything, received a great deal of media attention and she named her first child, Eddie, in response. Ral was always a happy, peaceful person. She was content in her life and happy in her marriage to Daniel, who was also a computer programmer at RobCO. Daniel eventually left his job at RobCO to work for the Enclave, telling Ral only that he worked for the government. Sometime in the next year, Ral suffered personality changes and Daniel divorced her and Eddie was placed into an adoptive home. Daniel continued to work for the government. His position in the Enclave Science Division allowed him to secure a place in Vault 76 for Eddie, his adoptive parents, and Ral. Reclamation Day Ral was more than happy to leave Vault 76. She hated it in there and kept to herself. In fact, most of the residents never met her, finding her to be unapproachable and hostile. This contributed to her anti-social behaviors. Although she watched Eddie grow up at a distance, he eventually discovered paperwork that identified Ral as his biological mother. Reacting in anger, he blamed her for his terrible childhood with military parents and the presumed death of his father. On Reclamation Day, he met Ral just outside the Vault with a shovel. After knocking her unconscious, he left her body in a river, assuming he had killed her. Enclave Ral found herself alone in a world she hated. She survived alone, avoiding people to the point that she flees from them. Her son, Eddie, managed to salvage a mysterious computer system known as MNARC during this time and use its capabilities to create a small army of robots to hunt Ral once he determined that she had survived his initial attack. Chased by bots and completely alone, Ral found herself in Whitespring bunker. MODUS, the first entity in some time that wasn't trying to kill her, became an unexpected friend. After spending some time listening the computer program and considering its predicament, she decided that fixing MODUS would allow her to accomplish something great. While the Enclave reformed around her, Ral's focus on MODUS began to supersede her duties of leading the Science Division and clear directives from her superiors. MODUS held her entire attention at the detriment of her relationships within the Enclave. Raider Life Ral was eventually attacked again by her son while outside of the bunker. Returning there with the intention to use the equipment to track MNARC, Ral accidentally set off the security systems prompting the bots to attack. The fallout from this is disastrous. The Enclave decided that Ral was more of a liability than an asset and initiated a hunt to bring her in to pay for her crimes. Ral fled into the wilds, leaving MODUS behind. She ended up in the company of raiders who broke past her antisocial walls, helping her to socialize and trust once more. Although the Raider Life was lawless and fun, filled with the realities of what the strong can, and should, do, Ral's desire to return to MODUS and her mission began to dominate her thoughts and actions. There had to be a way to return. Present Day Ral rejoined the Enclave briefly only to commit a final betrayal against them: locking them out of the bunker. In order to restore MODUS to what she perceived was an undamaged state, Ral recognized that the Enclave itself was a part of the problem. With them constantly attempting to track her down and force her to adjust the programming, Ral also now contends with her entanglement with the New Responders. Forced to endure some wild conspiracy theories regarding MODUS and a hive mind, Ral continues to attempt to find a way to restore MODUS while dealing with whispered thoughts that maybe, just maybe, Commander Johns was right. Category:Wastelanders